


Sasuke's "Devastating" Defeat

by Lev04



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Genderbending, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lev04/pseuds/Lev04
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has only ever admitted defeat to one person, both in combat and in the bedroom. After all, how is a ninja supposed to handle a girl who can become a one woman harem?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Kudos: 43
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Sasuke's "Devastating" Defeat

“Ha! I believe the score is twenty to eighteen now!”

“Whatever, loser.”

“Aww… is my little Sasuke a sore loser?”

Sasuke Uchiha slapped away the hand that pulled playfully at his face. His mismatched eyes glared with no real heat at the girl in front of him. Her blonde hair styled into pigtails shook with her laughter. Whisker marked cheeks stretched with her pearly white grin, which caused a certain warmth to settle in Sasuke’s chest.

Naruko Uzumaki was the only girl who truly mattered to Sasuke. Even her regular teasing didn’t deter him from caring about her. After she pulled him out of the darkness, he truly opened his eyes to see the girl who never let him go.

He struggled with displaying his emotions, an unfortunate consequence of his miserable life. However, Naruko was able to read him like no other. She knew when he was brooding, when he was happy, every emotion he bottled up inside was released around her.

His sole hand rose to press two fingers against her forehead. Tapping her forehead lightly, his tiny smile made her megawatt grin increase. She was shorter than him, making his forehead taps a lot easier to preform.

“Fine, I guess… I lost that one.” His admittance only earned a cheer from Naruko.

“Finally! Don’t get me wrong, I miss the old stubborn Sasuke, but this one is even better.” Naruko stood on her tippy toes and pressed her plump lips to his cheek. Sasuke felt his smile widen against his will.

He also reminded himself daily how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girlfriend. He’d never say it aloud, but deep down he felt good when sensing the jealousy from others. Naruko truly looked like that silly _Sexy Jutsu_ she used when they were younger.

Her bountiful chest, something that was only second to Tsunade’s, strained against her tight black tank top and her backside certainly filled out those knee length orange shorts she chose to wear for comfort. They were both twenty years old, and Naruko’s growth always shocked those around her. From the tiny squirt with an overly loud voice, to a downright beautiful bombshell, Naruko gained many admirers from lands near and far.

‘They’ll never get a chance to have her.’ Sasuke smirked at his thoughts. The Uchiha were a clan who could love like no other, and Sasuke was no exception when it came to the Jinchūriki.

“I don’t know what you think you’re smirking at, but come on, we gotta go home and get cleaned up.” Naruko smiled at her one armed boyfriend. Her bandaged hand grasped his and pulled him along with her.

As he was pulled through the streets, Sasuke reflected on her words. Home… he wasn’t sure if he considered the village his true home anymore. There were too many ghosts haunting him in Konohagakure, and they’d never go away. He associated the word ‘home’ with something different…

“-Then Sakura managed to save this guy by punching him in the chest! I really didn’t know medical ninjutsu could be used that way.”

Sasuke listened to her ramble while they walked towards her tiny apartment. Despite being a hero of the entire shinobi world, she still lived modestly, a testament to her personality.

He couldn’t care less about the apartment. Naruko could go live in a dumpster and he’d still be with her.

She was “home” for him after all.

* * *

Naruko hummed happily to herself while unlocking her front door, still holding her boyfriends hand tightly while doing so.

Training with Sasuke always made them work up a sweat. They were the strongest shinobi in the world, but both refused to slack off. Sasuke still felt there were strong opponents out there and Naruko needed all the power she could get to protect the village.

Breathing in deeply at the smell of her small home, Naruko pulled Sasuke inside.

“Okay! Time to hit the showers!” She let go of his hand and placed hers on her wide hips. A sneaky grin came to her face, already plotting something devious with him in mind.

“Wait, is today Tuesday?” Sasuke’s sudden question stopped her in her tracks.

“Uh, yeah? Why?”

“Kakashi requested me personally. He wanted me to assist with training his shinobi to break out of genjutsu.” Sasuke’s explanation made Naruko frown.

“Can’t you just… not go?” She felt her frown deepen when he shook his head.

“I already said yes.” Sasuke spun on his heel, already heading towards the door. His old personality decided to rear its ugly head every now and then.

“Sasuke~” Naruko called out to him in a sweet voice. “You can’t just leave your girlfriend like this…” She sauntered up to him and placed herself against his back. Her large breasts rubbed against him slowly, deliberately, causing Sasuke to freeze.

He was no stranger to sex now, having done it with Naruko a handful of times. It was awkward at first, but they found what worked for them eventually. Ino summed up their relationship as “vanilla”, and Sasuke wasn’t sure why Naruko took that as an offensive insult. Sasuke liked the flavor…

“I have to go.” There goes the stubborn Uchiha genes in full effect.

“No, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere.” Naruko’s tone was purely confident, making him furrow his brow while staring at the door.

“Naruko?” He called out to her, unsure of her change in behavior.

Sasuke turned around and instantly Naruko was on him. He felt his back smack against the door before he slid down pitifully. Her lips attached to his hungrily, already shoving her tongue into the depths of his mouth.

Sasuke’s special eyes widened at her actions, never experiencing something that aggressive before. He felt her tongue coil around his own, sucking on the muscle sloppily. The noise coming from them literally swapping spit woke something up in the Uchiha. Sasuke began to feel a rise in his pants, and it wasn’t long before Naruko sensed the same thing.

“Oh?” Naruko grinned at him, breaking the intense kiss for a moment. Sasuke realized his mouth tasted like miso ramen now. “I thought you had places to be, but it seems the little Uchiha down here is saying something different.”

“Naruko, I really do have to go…” He bit back a hiss when Naruko gripped his disheveled hair in her hand and leaned forward again for another lewd kiss. He could not keep up with her pace, he struggled against the oral assault.

“Sasuke…” She called out breathlessly in between kisses. “You lost against me today. You don’t get to have a say in anything right now.”

“Wait that’s not-“ His mouth was covered by hers again.

The kiss continued feverishly, and eventually Naruko began grinding herself on top of his strained pants. Sasuke groaned at the sensation, making Naruko giggle into his mouth.

The hand that once held his hair in place slowly moved to the waistband of his pants, making him tense. Naruko wasted little time in her next movement as she pulled down the thin fabric and took his black boxers with it.

Their kiss broke moments later and Sasuke took greedy gasps of air. His body was sore and sweaty from training with her all morning, her show of affection took a lot of energy out of him.

“Aha! There’s my prize.” Naruko’s eyes narrowed at his hairless crotch, admiring his cock. An impressively long piece of man meat that was thick enough to fill her up completely, she’d never get tired of seeing it.

“Naruko… I made… a promise…” He struggled to get the words out, feeling his hips unconsciously buck towards her hovering hand.

“Oh, Sasuke…” Shaking her head pitifully, she gave him a teasing grin. “Keeping promises is _my_ ninja way, not yours.”

She got him there.

Naruko slid down his body, which remained against the apartment door, and reached her favorite area. Placing her face close to his veiny appendage, Naruko breathed in deeply, feeling her body tingle. They just trained for hours, fighting with everything they had, so the musky scent coming from Sasuke drove her crazy.

Her nose nuzzled against his dick happily, shocking her boyfriend at the action. He would have never pictured her doing that to him.

“Sasuke~” She practically sang out before letting her tongue dart out and trail along the tip of his hard length. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at the sensation. Naruko continued to probe at the mushroom-like head before moving down further. Her long tongue made its way to the base of his cock agonizingly slow as to savor the taste.

“Naruko.” He whispered it when he felt his heart beating out of his chest.

“Mmm…” Naruko moaned and placed her face as close to his cock as possible. She breathed in the musky smell from his aching balls and felt a shiver run up her spine. “Time to eat…” At her words she let her plump lips circle around his sack.

Lathering up his balls with her saliva, she peppered them with kisses. She loved his taste, it was practically intoxicating. Her hands weren’t idle while she sucked on them either. Her bandaged hand worked in tandem with her regular one to pump his cock roughly. She knew from his rising hips that he must be feeling amazing now.

Sasuke felt his body twitch from the sensations, he could barely keep his mind focused on anything. His Sharingan activated, memorizing every little detail of Naruko’s special treatment.

Naruko, if possible, became wetter at the sight of his Sharingan. Her pussy ached from within the tight confines of her shorts. Her hands began to pump him faster, going from the base to tip expertly. All the while her mouth worked on his sweaty nuts. She wanted his seed to drown her filthy mouth, she wouldn’t let him leave her now.

Sasuke let out a groan, his deep voice echoed through the hallways of her apartment. Naruko worked his cock like a pro, and he could barely handle it. He spared another shaky glance down at her. Her face was half covered by his drool covered sack, but he could see the pure ecstasy radiating off it. Her full lips, which were usually covered by a light amount of red lipstick, smeared all over his balls messily.

Removing herself from him for a moment, she looked up at his flushed face. The normally hardened and emotionless Uchiha was nowhere to be seen. That excited her more than ever before. She did this to him, only her. No one else got to see that version of Sasuke.

“I’m going to choke on your cock, Sasuke.” She didn’t give him much of a say in the matter before dropping her mouth on the head of his dick. Sasuke felt his head bang against the door at feeling her warm mouth smother him.

The resulting “glurk” noises that came from Naruko’s throat only began to push him over the edge. Naruko let his thick cock enter her throat without much trouble, showing her lack of a gag reflex for reasons she hated to explain. It involved a crow and a toad in the past.

The moist cavern known as her mouth was ridiculously tight, and the suction felt like he was being pulled into a summoning. Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist, trying to distract himself.

“Glurk! Glurk! Glurk!” Naruko continued to go down on him fiercely, drool leaking out of her mouth and dripping all over the place. Her sloppy blowjob ruined the small amount of makeup on her face completely. The base of his cock was covered in her red lipstick, while the small amount of mascara Sakura forced her to wear was running down from her bright blue eyes.

“Naruko… fuck… fuck…” Sasuke swore when he felt his sack being toyed with again by her hands. Naruko gave him no breaks, she would have his seed drowning her mouth one way or another.

“Sashke, are shu gonha cum? Mmm!” Naruko attempted to speak with his meat shoved down her throat. He didn’t even control her, despite her pigtails basically asking to be grabbed.

Naruko felt his cock begin to throb in her mouth, the tip swelled with his pleasure. Her grip on his balls tightened, she wanted to milk him for all he’s worth. His hairless crotch smacked against her face when she began to deepthroat him. She didn’t care about anything besides his dick for the moment.

“Naruko, I’m not… I can’t…” Sasuke fumbled over his words, losing his rationale mind to the sensations.

Naruko bobbed her head quicker, almost obsessed with getting what she wanted. When Naruko Uzumaki wanted something, she got it. Sasuke being in the village was proof of that. Right now though, she wanted his piping hot load shooting down her throat.

“Ah! Naruko…” Sasuke actually moaned, something he’d be embarrassed about later. Naruko’s eyes shot open wide when his cock spasmed in her mouth.

Rope after rope of thick jizz coated her throat, making her take loud gulps to swallow down the potent seed. The taste caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head. She loved it more than ramen, he was that delicious. She made a mental note in her hazy mind to try it alongside her favorite noodle dish. 

Sasuke heard her gulp down everything that released from his cock, and watching her swallow it all unflinchingly excited him on levels he couldn’t explain. His Sharingan picked up every detail of her throat contracting as she swallowed his seed.

Finally, after his orgasm died down, Naruko pulled herself off his dick with a loud ‘pop’ sound. Her mouth opened and exposed that nothing remained inside. She swallowed _everything._ His dick twitched again, despite being covered in makeup and saliva, it was still raring to go.

“Good girls finish their meals.” Her dirty words only made his body heat up more.

“Naruko, I really have to…” It was his last ditch effort, he wasn’t sure if he’d last against her in his current state.

Naruko’s eyes flashed red, a dangerous scene for many.

“No… no… no… you see Sasuke…” Naruko rose her hands, placing them in a cross shape. Sasuke’s heart jumped in his chest. Surely she wouldn’t...

“I’ve been going easy on you because I love you, but I’m done holding back. No more vanilla. I’m draining you completely.” A devilish grin made its way to her face, Naruko stood over him now, channeling her chakra.

“Naruko, don’t do this.” He thought his Rinnegan would intimidate her.

“ _Shadow Clone Jutsu_!”

_Oh no…_

* * *

Sasuke was someone who refused to be dominated. It would eat away at his pride, and if he didn’t at least put up a fight, then he’d rather die than shame himself any further.

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t get to do any of those things.

‘I might die actually...’ His body was being dragged along the apartment floor before he was tossed into Naruko’s bedroom. Voices chattered in his ears, all of them sounding the same.

“Boss, I call first!”

“No! Fuck that! I want him!”

“Heh, you idiots. I’ll take him first!”

Three clones of Naruko bickered amongst each other while the original stood with her arms crossed.

“I’m the original, I get him first.” Naruko told her duplicates smugly.

“You look like a mess! There’s even some of his jizz on your cheek!” A clone shouted at her.

“Eh?! No way! I can’t waste that!” Naruko was scandalized.

“I want it!”

“No I do!”

“Get her!”

Sasuke watched blankly as the clones dog-piled Naruko, each trying to get the small amount of his cum off her face.

‘Okay I can easily escape this... I just have to use my Rinnegan.’ Sasuke knew Naruko would wear him out if he stuck around. The moment he started channeling his own chakra, the clones and original snapped their heads in his direction. The fully clothed girls all glared at him.

“You know I’ve gotten good at sensing when you’re going to do that, Sasuke.” Naruko informed him.

“Sasuke, are you thinking about running away?” A clone stood arm to arm with the original.

“You did that to us once before Sasuke, and we didn’t see you for years.” Another clone ridiculed him. It was a low blow, and Sasuke winced slightly at the reminder.

“Boss, we need to punish him.” The final clone nodded at her own words. Naruko gave it some thought before slamming her fist into her open palm.

“I agree! Sasuke needs to learn that his girlfriend comes first. We can also get another win out of this!”

“Woo-hoo! It’ll be twenty _one_ to eighteen then!”

“Alright! Let’s go with a team attack.”

The clones and original shared a community high five. Sasuke knew his girlfriend was a loser, but that was pushing it.

“Okay my underlings, time to give our Uchiha a show.” The clones cursed at the title but followed the originals command.

Sasuke sat frozen on the bed while each of the Naruko’s stripped out of their clothes. The ruined makeup only made it more seductive in his eyes.

The sleeveless black shirt came off first, revealing a burnt orange bra underneath. The bra itself struggled to hold up her massive tits, with her flesh practically spilling out of the confines. The group of Naruko’s all smirked and unclipped their bras while in synch. Sasuke sucked air in through his mouth loudly. Bright and hardened pink nipples stared back at him, sitting proudly on her chest, begging to be played with. He knew that Naruko had a very sensitive chest, and he felt his erection come back with a vengeance.

“Oi, did we grow?” A clone questioned the original quickly.

“Uh... I think so...” Naruko palmed her breasts, bouncing them up and down. “Puberty hit us hard.”

“Hell yeah!”

“We also need to buy new bras. I hate shopping for them.” The clones complaint ended with a long winded sigh.

Naruko shrugged before she grinned at the wide eyed Sasuke. Her boyfriend looked stunned at the multiple copies of her.

“Shorts next.” She commanded them, and they didn’t put up a fight.

Hooking their fingers into the waistbands, the one woman harem pulled the shorts down her wide hips. Sasuke studied how her tanned and thick thighs were revealed while the shorts descended. The shorts eventually fell to the girls ankles, making each of them kick the orange apparel away. Sasuke also noticed that she needed to clean her room, it was a mess.

Standing proudly in only a drenched black thong and nothing else, each Naruko gave Sasuke a hungry stare. The fabric of the small piece of underwear dug into her soaked pussy, barely hinting at the honeypot that laid beneath.

“Sasuke, we will give you one last chance before you are punished.” Naruko waggled a finger in his direction. “Are you still trying to leave your girlfriend?”

Sasuke should have said no. He should have known that putting up a fight would only destroy his body here and now. However, a dumb part of him, a part that he wished remained locked away, nodded his head to see where this went.

“I see.” Naruko closed her eyes sadly. “You’ve sealed your fate.”

Sasuke had no time to react before four bodies threw themselves at him. A mess of limbs covered him, breasts rubbing against him, thighs leaning against his. He felt like he was suffocating and attempted to use his Rinnegan, aiming to switch places with an object.

“He’s resisting! Someone blindfold him!”

“Boss, we don’t... oh wait.” Sasuke saw a clone grin evilly.

“Hehehe! You’re creative for a clone.”

“I know!”

Sasuke struggled under the weight of multiple Naruko’s before his vision went black. His nose twitched at the smell invading his nose, a very sweet smell that made his head spin.

“Uchiha eyes covered!” A clone saluted to her boss. Her cunt was left bare for the room to see. The black thong, which dripped with her arousal, was placed on Sasuke’s head and blocked his eyesight.

“Perfect... perfect.” The original ran her hand over Sasuke’s body. “Now let’s get these clothes off him too.”

“Naruko, remove this from my eyes.” Sasuke tried demanding but his voice came out shaky. He’d do it himself, but one of the clones decided to hold his hand tightly. He finally regretted only having one arm.

“No can do, baby. I can’t have you escaping us. Don’t worry though, you won’t need your eyes for what happens next.” Naruko helped her clones strip him completely. The Uchiha's body was put on display before her. They all marveled at the lean and toned muscle that he honed from years of intense training. Scars from his vicious fights littered his pale flesh, only making the Naruko squad more excited. Four sets of eyes eventually locked onto the cock standing tall.

“I want to die on it.”

“I agree...”

“Why does he try using _Chidori_ when he can just stab me with that?”

“Hmm, that’s a good alternative.”

Sasuke listened in bewilderment. His girlfriend seemed to have lost her mind.

“Naruko.” His tone failed to sound stern. Naruko rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I used to hate hearing you speak, cause you’re an arrogant prick.” Her clones mumbled in agreement, Sasuke deadpanned from behind the blindfold. “But... now I wanna hear you moan again.”

Sasuke laid still on the bed, naked as the day he was born while the clones huddled up and made a game plan. He could technically get out of it easily, although he’d have to question his pride as a man.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” A Naruko shouted, Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was a clone or the original.

He immediately sensed a presence hover over him. The scent was similar to the one coming from the thong that covered his face. 

“Say “ah”...” Naruko giggled to herself before she dropped her dripping fuckhole onto Sasuke’s face. She was the original, not that Sasuke had any way of knowing. She rode Sasuke’s face like a woman possessed, thick thighs clutched the sides of his head.

Sasuke sputtered into the cunt that mercilessly placed itself on him. His tongue tentatively swirled around her insides, showing off a lack of experience when it came to eating his girlfriend out. Naruko didn’t care about experience, simply having his face stuffed by her quivering entrance was enough for her. She moaned loudly, rocking her wide hips back and forth on her boyfriend.

“Bitch...” A clone narrowed her eyes before approaching Sasuke’s upper body. She daintily ran a hand over his chest, watching his body rise at her touch. Her eyes were drawn to his small nipples, something that were begging to be played with in her opinion.

Sasuke groaned lowly into his girlfriend’s pussy, feeling a warm sensation cover his right nipple. The soon to be hardened bud was receiving attention from Naruko’s mouth, while her hand played with the other.

“It looks like my naughty Uchiha likes having his nipples played with.” Naruko twirled her tongue around his nipple. Her eyes traveled down from his chest to his hard cock that throbbed painfully. “Hey, your dick is looking a little lonely.”

Sasuke couldn’t give an answer, not with the twat covering his mouth.

“I got it!”

His eyes threatened to pop out of his head when a mouth wrapped around his manhood. A Naruko clone wasted absolutely no time in devouring his length. It sunk into her throat with a loud squelch sound.

The final Naruko clone frowned at the sight, she wasn’t sure what to do now. She felt left out and clones already had to put up with Naruko on a daily basis, so she deserved reparations.

The original rode his face, a clone covered his muscled chest with her body, and another sucked his dick like a lollipop. A thoughtful expression crossed her face as she pondered what to do next. Her eyes scanned Sasuke’s body, and she eventually noticed his toned ass that moved upwards whenever the clone stroked his shaft. A grin replaced her previous pensive expression.

The clone slid over to the one servicing his cock and made a motion with her hand to stop her fellow duplicate.

“What?” The dick sucker asked sourly.

“We are gonna have to get a bit flexible here, I wanna try something.” The grin was contagious, both clones understood what was going on.

“That’s dirty... I love it!” Naruko’s shadow clone adjusted her body to allow room for her partner. She continued to suck Sasuke’s cock at an angle, which forced his body to turn slightly as well.

“There we go...” Naruko eyed his ass that she always found cute. She gave it a few spanks here or there to embarrass him, but she never went farther than that.

The clone dropped her face to his cheeks, spreading them and the entire room heard a loud noise come from Sasuke.

“Naruko! That’s... no!” Sasuke broke free from the Naruko riding him to shout.

“Sorry can’t hear you, eating your ass now!” The clone yelled back before placing her tongue in the ass hole of her boyfriend. Sasuke struggled as the original Naruko grabbed his spiky hair and shoved his face back into her soaked depths.

Sasuke hated a lot of things in his life. He hated sweets, he hated Danzō, he hated the color green, but most of all, he hated how his dick felt harder while Naruko ate his ass.

“Mmm! This is actually pretty good!” Naruko’s clone praised his hole, it brought him great shame. Her tongue curiously punched into the tight ring of his ass and swirled around his insides. She practically worshipped the dirtiest place on his body.

For five minutes, Sasuke endured. He endured like any good ninja would.

Then he came _hard_ into the mouth of the Naruko choking on his meat.

“Muah! I’ll never get tired of that taste.” Naruko’s duplicate shivered in delight and rubbed her stomach gently.

“You should try some of this...” The clone rimming him offered her copy. Her colorful lipstick left marks all over his pale ass. They both giggled at the sight.

“Deal!”

Two clones began to eat Sasuke’s ass sloppily. It was an action reserved for only true degenerates. Sasuke’s cock sprung back to life when feeling two tongues probe him. He soon felt something tight clamp down on his tired tongue. From Naruko’s pace and moans, she was about to hit her own climax.

He did not wait long for the sweet taste of her release to flood his mouth. Her large thighs wrapped around his head, and her massive breasts shook with her erratic breathing.

The clone who was having the time of her life playing with his nipples spared a knowing glance at the original. Naruko spotted it and nodded. The unspoken order was followed, and Naruko switched places with her clone. Sasuke had no time to rest as another cunt wished for his service.

Seated on the bed, Naruko managed to get her breathing under control. Sasuke looked like a mess and that excited her. His body was under her control. His dick was covered in drool, lipstick, and his own cum. She couldn’t stop staring at it.

Yeah. She needed to get on that thing.

Hitting her clones on the head, stopping them from eating Sasuke out, she moved his lower body into a normal position. She cared little for the glares at being forced to stop stuffing his ass with their tongues.

Naruko speared herself on his cock, dropping her plump ass down onto his pelvis with a loud clap. Her head snapped up to the ceiling as a loud moan ripped through her throat. Her pussy was sensitive after the last orgasm, and the pleasure consumed her completely.

Sasuke let out a moan into the folds he was forced into. Naruko’s pussy gripped him in ways that he could never understand. It felt like his dick was on fire, but in a good way. Sasuke was an Uchiha, he knew there shouldn’t be a _good_ kind of fire.

The clapping noise bounced around the room, Naruko dominated her boyfriend relentlessly. Her own nipples were hard as steel and she pulled on them while bouncing on his cock. This was heaven to her.

“Sasuke! So good, so good... so good...” She babbled as he hit every precious spot inside of her. His girth spread her tiny pussy, stretching her inner walls perfectly.

Sasuke’s will power crumbled. His will of fire snuffed out by multiple copies of his girlfriend. He didn’t react to the two different mouths that started sucking on his nipples. His entire body was drowning.

Drowning in undeniable pleasure.

He forgot all about his past of hate, revenge, and the village. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the overloading pleasure.

Naruko smiled impishly, sensing her boyfriend’s broken will. She bounced at a pace where Sasuke’s body started to shake. Her ass was reddened after hitting his muscular thighs so many times.

“Sasuke! I want it inside! Give me that filthy fucking cum. I want to feel it deep in my womb!” Her words made Sasuke buck his hips faster.

“Breed me! Breed me!” Naruko shouted stupidly, her tongue hanging out as she felt a tightening in her core. She was about to lose it. “Give me your baby, Sasuke!”

Sasuke lost it at that.

Naruko’s toes curled at the flood of seed entering her. The sticky essence overflowed out of her tight hole, dripping onto the bed underneath. She felt warm and complete. She really didn’t mind if she was impregnated by his cock.

“I love you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke wasn’t sure if that meant things were over. He felt overwhelmed, something he hasn’t experienced since the war.

“So, who’s next?!” Naruko pulled herself off his cock, a torrent of baby batter dripped down her thighs and she stood proudly.

“Me!”

Sasuke had to only wait ten seconds for another wet hole to cover his crotch.

‘I’ll be seeing you soon... Mom... Dad... Itachi...’

* * *

Two hours.

Naruko glanced at the alarm clock on the floor. It was thrown away sometime in her clone gangbang.

“I guess you won’t be seeing Kakashi-sensei today.” She giggled at the appearance of her boyfriend.

His hand laid flat at his side, and he was too weak to raise it. His face was finally uncovered but it was drenched in her sweet fluids. Her bright blue eyes, eyes that gave people hope, gazed down at her boyfriends half erect penis. Right above it, on his crotch, was a crude drawing of the Uzumaki swirl. It was done in black marker, and Naruko knew one of her clones must have done it during the madness.

“Uzumaki Owned” was written across his chest, pointing with a big arrow towards his lower body. Two tinier swirls were drawn around his nipples, the symbol of a clan she never got to meet. She giggled again, knowing that she truly dominated Sasuke now.

“Naruko.” Sasuke’s voice was hoarse, he was drained from the activities. Her clones dispelled only a few moments ago, happily filled to the brim with his seed.

Naruko stood up, feeling her legs wobble. She moved to the side of the bed, looking down at her boyfriend. “What’s up?” Her casual tone received no reaction from Sasuke.

“A-Are... we done?” Sasuke stuttered, and Naruko fell further in love with him. She admitted that she was _slightly_ obsessed with him, but the same was true for Sasuke towards her.

“Now that you sounded so cute and asked nicely...”

Sasuke let out a sigh in relief.

“I think we can keep going.”

Dread.

Pure dread filled him.

“Ino gave me this anal lube as a joke, she said we’d never ever use it because we are vanilla. Ha, dumb bimbo! I’ll show her!”

Sasuke heard a bottle cap open and a hand reached for his dick.

“Neh, Sasuke? I stuck my tongue in your ass before, so why don’t you put something hard in mine?”

Sasuke shook his head, no words could be formed.

“Well! Let’s see how anal feels! I always wanted you to fuck my ass. Sakura said it’s supposed to hurt, but look we are prepared. Plus, I love a challenge, ya know!”

Sasuke’s head dropped pitifully.

“I’ve... lost.”

He would never recover from this defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you horny peeps enjoyed this one. Thanks so much for reading by the way :)  
> Also, follow me on twitter! I’m gonna start actually using the account I had for years lol. https://twitter.com/Lev_0404


End file.
